


A Shining Star on the Ice

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Mei is an Ice skater and Hanzo’s doing his job as a good boyfriend giving her some encouragement before she goes on.





	A Shining Star on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was a one-shot I did for HanMei week 2018. The theme for day 1 was Ice Skating so I hope you enjoy!

Mei’s hands remained clutched together in a fits, as she awaited for her turn. Her turn to compete in the semifinals that is. This was her very first go in the competing circuit of ice skating. She had to pinch herself countless times, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming as she progressed through the ranks. Now in the semi-finals, her stomach filled to the brim with butterflies.

“ _You look pale_.”  

Although she knew very well who that deep voice belonged to, she still squeak out sheer surprise. Hanzo could help but chuckle as Mei tried to recompose herself.

“You _are_  pale, you’re nervous aren’t Mei.”

“That’s an understatement Hanzo…” She sighed heavily. “I’m scared-! I’m terrified! I’m-!”

Hanzo cut off her panic spell, by wrapping his arms around her, as he rest his chin on top of her brown hair. Mei did not waste a chance to tangle her fingers with his. “Don’t scare yourself with doubt…” He told her.

“I just want to do my best.”

“And you will, you wouldn’t have gotten this far if you didn’t.” He assured her.

That brought a smile to her lips. “True. And you were always there for me, every step of the way.”

Hanzo gave a playful huff. “I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn’t.”

“No, you’re a wonderful boyfriend Hanzo, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.”

He grinned and planted a kiss on her hands. “Thank you my dear. Now I must get back in time to watch you amaze the audience.”

She seemed a little reluctant upon letting go, but she gave a nod. “Nothing less than the best.”


End file.
